Deaged Bat-brothers
by superherowarrior
Summary: Bruce takes care of Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian after they were deaged by an unknown source. While doing this he is trying to figure out who exactly did this to his children.
1. Prolouge

**Story Summery: Bruce takes care of Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian who have been de-aged and while doing this he is trying to figure out who did this to his children.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else that might be mentioned in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Prologue: How it all started

Bruce's POV

* * *

When Alfred had called me while I was working on a mission for the justice league telling me that something had happened to the boys, I had thought that they were hurt or dead. I finished the mission quickly and have headed back home and was greeted with something I hadn't been expecting. I had not been prepared for the the sight that I currently saw was not what I had thought it would be as this was a situation I had never thought about.

While I was looking around the cave as I entered, I saw Alfred and Barbara trying and failing to control four young children that were running well playing really around the cave. Why were they in here? Who were they? How had they gotten down here?

A minute or so later Alfred noticed that I had arrived to the distress call that had been sent out. "What happened? Who are the children?" I asked him and Barbara turned her chair to face me as my words alerted her to my presence.

"Ah, Master Bruce," Alfred began not giving his full attention as he was still attempting to control the children. "The young masters were patrolling Gotham when they found a bomb in an abandoned building, They were able to contain the expulsion but it did effect them..." Alfred continued and trailed off while looking at the four children.

The four children in the room were the boys just younger, perhaps the bomb was a de-aging bomb which was a new weapon which meant we didn't know how to reverse it. Just great.

"Do either of you know who set this up." I growled out, if I knew I could go and interrogate them about what they did know even if it wasn't alot of information. It was still information that I needed and I didn't have.

"Sorry, Bruce but we weren't informed and they can't tell us, can they." Barbara responded adding a joking tone to the end of the sentence. That meant that there was no way that the boy's knew what had happened to de-age them.

While she had been saying this the children saw me and with differing levels of excitement came over them but they all looked happy and excited to see me.

"Boys, do you know what happened?" I asked them in gentler voice and they all looked confused as I asked them this. I wanted to know if they knew something that they hadn't told Alfred and Barbara.

"You got back from a mission from the idiot league. Why someone like you has to work with those idiots is beyond me." The one that must be Damian stated this as the answer to my question.

"Your back! You're okay! I was so worried about you!" The child that must be Dick exclaimed towards me while running towards me to check if I was indeed alright as he did when he was younger.

"Nothing." Tim and Jason said in unison.

Okay, they most likely didn't have they memories of what had happened. Memories, wait . . . . they didn't know each other or me at that age they all looked around 5 or 6 years old.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked knowing what they think might help come up with a cure. Maybe they still had their memories and were just younger or had their memories from that age or a lie for their memories.

"Are you sure you are okay Father? Your questions make you seem like you are not okay." The younger version of Damian asked me, it would appear to him as if I had memory loss.

"Daddy, we are brothers since you adopted us! Do you have memory loss? Am . . . nes . . .ia? That would be awful. . . truly terrifying." The mini Dick stated excitedly as he had as a young child at first then fear crept and encompassed his voice.

"Siblings." The one that is most likely the younger version of Tim said simply. His face was concern ridden but he didn't say anything else. I didn't reply to the statement right away.

"Really, Dad we're brothers." The child that had to be Jason replied his voice filled with annoyance over my confusion it seemed to be. It was strange and made me happy to hear him refer to his brothers and myself as family.

Okay, so they now had fake memories that we're most likely due to having impressions of who each person was and those created memory's that were false. They thought I would know the things in their memories and since they were fake I would have to ask and frustrate them.

We had no idea how to get them back to there proper ages other than time and that would take years for that would happen. They all had false memory's and were now young children.

These thoughts were a tiny bit overwhelming till I looked at my children and I thought that this perhaps will be okay. They were okay it didn't appear that any of them were really hurt or distressed.

I looked at them and saw that they were all fighting falling asleep. With the ages they were now they would need more sleep and it was nearing midnight. They needed to go to sleep.

"Boys, lets get you all into your bed's, I do know that it is way past your bedtime's and you need your sleep." I said as I led my children out of the cave and into the manor so that I could have them go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 The First Morning

**Chapter Summery: The following morning Bruce is awoken earlier than normal and has breakfast with Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1. The First Morning

Bruce's POV

* * *

I was woken up earlier than normal that next morning by a sudden weight on top of my chest. Did I go out on patrol and get knocked out? I was confused till I recalled last nights events.

"Why are you waking me up early, Dickie?" I asked the child using the nickname I had used when he was younger. He got off of me when I spoke.

"Alfred sent me up to wake you up! It's breakfast time!" Dick exclaimed to me. How can he be so cheerful so early? I wondered to myself knowing that I would never figure out the answer since I had wondered that question for several years.

Breakfast time. Huh, it still seems early for that though. I looked down at my watch and it said it was 7am, that was way too early to be up when none of them had school and I wasn't going in to work today.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Dick asked as he noticed my confusion at the early time.

"Nothing Dickie, it is just earlier than usual." I told him " It's okay." I added so he wouldn't worry.

"Daddy what do you mean earlier than normal? This is when you get waken up." Dick asked his voice displaying confusion over my words.

"It's nothing, I must have gotten less sleep than normal." I replied to calm down his nerves.

"That makes sense, I'll be heading back down now!" Dick stated all of the confusion and concern leaving his voice.

Dick went downstairs right after telling me that.

I decided that I wouldn't be able to get anymore precious sleep. So I went and got dressed to get the day started.

-Line Break-

As I reached the dining room I saw that everyone else was already there. It appeared that Alfred was waiting to for me to get down to serve breakfast. At least it looked like that.

"I told you I woke Daddy up!" I heard Dick exclaim as he waved his arm to point to me. He was saying this to his brothers as I walked across the room to the table where they were sitting.

"You were right Richard, but you have to agree it is hard to wake Father up." Damian replied to Dick. Probably defending himself for not believeing Dick.

Tim seemed to be staying out of the argument but having an thought on the matter. "Tim what are you thinking?"

"Why do they think that you wake up as easily as we do when we normally will have several more hours of sleep." Tim inquired.

"Good point, Timmy! Sorry Daddy." Dick said while Damian said, "Logical Timothy."

"It is okay Dickie." I comforted him, he seemed scared after Tim's idea that he had done something wrong.

Jason had his back turned towards us during all of this like he was angry about something, he probably was but what? "Jason is something wrong?" I inquired.

"Nothing Dad, just nothing." He replied clearly hiding something from me but what was he hiding.

It was then that Alfred walked into the room to serve breakfast. Which today was blueberry and strawberry pancakes. "Good morning, Masters." Alfred said as he placed the breakfasts out.

I thought about what I had to do today while the boys talked about themselves while eating their breakfasts.

I didn't have work for Wayne Enterprises for the day as I had expected the mission to last a couple of days longer than it had and had cleared my schedule. No, cases as Batman other than what happened to the boys.

I considered going down to the cave for a few hours to try and figure out who had done this and how they did this.

I caught a look from Alfred when I cleared my throat to get their attention to say I was going to the cave. The look said they are worried about you spend time with them, they are children.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked them not knowing what they would want to do. Dick, Jason and Tim's eyes lite with excitement and confusion while Damian's lite with anger and annoyance.

"Father, are we not going to train, so that one day we can help you?" Damian asked confused, that is probably what he thought the plan was for the day.

"No, we are just taking a break for a few days." I told him so that I would have a couple days before I was training 4 6 year old's to fight when I had zero idea on how well they could.

"How about we go swimming!?" Dick asked me excitedly. It was something he clearly wanted to do. The pool was currently up so it seemed manageable as long as we had the right equipment.

"That seems manageable, what about you?" I said finishing the statement pointing at Jason and Tim.

"Nothing at all." Was Jason's reply. What was wrong that he wasn't talking about? Why would he at that age not have something that he wanted to do? Was the behavior unhealthy? Probably not unhealthy but needs to be addressed.

"I'd like to do some reading?" Tim asked shyly towards me. He was nervous to ask something of me. Why?

"That sounds great how, we can start doing all that in an hour." I told them I needed time to drink enough coffee to stay awake the whole day with being awake early.

I knew not much would be done today but when I thought about the day I would get to spend with my children it didn't seem so bad.


	3. Converstions and Starting the Activitys

**Thanks to those who spent some of their time to review this story, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Chapter Summery: Bruce has a talk with Jason and it is time to start to go swimming.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else I might mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Conversations and Starting the Day's Activities

Bruce's POV

* * *

As soon as the time that I had given the boys earlier to get ready by rolled around, there were four children in the room again and as I looked at them I noticed that Damian appeared to be forcing Jason into the room he looked like he wanted to bolt from the room as soon as he could.

"Damian! Let Jason go! You do not hold your brother captive." I exclaimed to him. Damian let Jason go reluctantly while giving a mini bat-glare after telling Jason, "Don't leave." I really didn't want to chase him all over the manor.

"Why do you want to leave here Jason?" I asked him as I bent down so that I was at the same eye level as him. As I did this Jason started to fiddle around with his hands.

"I just feel like I don't want to be here. I don't know why but I feel uncomfortable. More so around you Dad." Jason mumbled his response while looking down at the floor.

Memories had left them but he still had the same impressions and thoughts of people. That meant that I would have to convince Jason that this was home and that he was part of the family.

"Jason, look up at me." I told him gently. He looked up a bit afraid to do so. "You will always have a place in the family and this place will always be a home for you." I told him extremely seriously and he nodded in understanding.

"Are you guys ready to go swimming?" I asked the boys after I finished reassuring Jason that this place and myself were safe to be at and near respectively.

"I still have to get ready Dad." Jason told me. He was scared of spending the day with me before, I guessed.

"I'm ready can we head out now!" Dick exclaimed excitedly while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I am fully prepared to go out and go swimming, Father." Damian told me.

I waited a verbal response from Tim who was standing next to me quiet. After a few seconds I realized I would have to prompt a response from him.

"Jason, how about you go and get ready now. It's okay that you aren't ready. We will wait for you." I told him and at that moment I realized just how right my idea and action of going and getting supplies we might need.

"Tim, are you ready kiddo." I asked him, and he nodded while saying, "Yes." He told me in a quiet voice. We were all by the heated swimming pool which was located behind the manor less than ten minutes later.

For a moment I thought about just how long it had been since the pool was used more than once or twice a year. After Jason had died we stopped doing stuff like this.

"Daddy can we go into the pool now?!" Dick asked me practically jumping up and down about the activity.

"Of course Dickie, you can go on in," I said with a laugh hidden in my tone that was a honest laugh at his excitement over something as normal as going swimming. Wow, it been a while since I have had an honest laugh.

He was younger now it seemed than when I took him in. A nagging voice in the back of my head told me that he might be able to swim all that well at whatever age he was now. "Wait, Dickie!" I called over just in case of my thoughts being true.

I took the floaties off the patio table that Alfred had insisted that I get for them. He had told me over the com-link while I was shopping last night, "Master Bruce, the boys might not know how to swim well enough to do it on their own. It is still summer and they might wish to go swimming before this ends. You will get each one of them floaties."

I put the ones I got for Dick on him first, then the ones for Damian on him next cause he had stated "Father may I go in and play with Richard." Then Jason had decided to join in with his brothers and I put on his floaties.

Around 15 minutes after Jason went into the water to play with Dick and Damian, Tim still had yet to express any interest in going swimming with his brothers.

"How about I put on your floaties and you can go swimming with Dick, Damian and Jason?" I suggested the idea to him casually.

He responded to it by shaking his head. "Come with?" He asked me looking up in an expression that reminded me of Dick's puppy dog eyes. He wanted me to come into the pool.

"Fine, I'll go in. First let's get you into your floaties on." I told him as I started to get the floaties from the table.

"Don't you need some floaties too Daddy? I only see one pair! You could. . ." Tim started to panick till I cut him off.

"You grow out of floaties as you grow older cause you learn about how to float without help. I have learned this but you're still a bit too young to float on your own." I explained to him and he calmed down quickly.

"Okay, Daddy that makes sense." Tim told him as we entered the pool.

It hasn't been that bad today, truthfully it was kind of good but it has only just started I thought to myself as I entered the pool.


	4. Chapter 3 Playtime and Phone Calls

**Thanks to those who spent some of their precious time to review this story.**

 **Chapter Summery: Bruce plays with the boys and has to make an important phone call.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Playtime and Phone calls

Bruce's POV

* * *

As Tim and I finished entering into the shallower end of the pool which was the side the others had stayed in which is most likely for the better. I didn't think that at that young they could swim well.

Dick began moving himself over to where I was entering. "Daddy, you came in! Yay! Play with us? Please!" Dick exclaimed up at me when he got about three feet away from me. He had put extra emphasis on the last word.

"Play what, Dickie?" I asked him. What would he want me to play with them? Was my thought as I asked the question.

"Splash war! Water tag! Games like that. Ones that we normally play." Dick explained to me in a tone that held excitement but it also told me in his false memories these games were a common thing on summer days like today.

"Tim do you want to play either of those games with your brothers and me?" I asked him to prompt him to do something.

The response I got was a simple nodding of his head no words were spoken. Well, it was better than nothing but why was he not expressing opinion in less he was being prompted.

We ended up playing water tag which was playing tag in the water. I found it kinda boring since you couldn't hide but the boys seemed to enjoy playing it so I went with it.

After we had spent about thirty to fifty minutes playing "water tag" as they called it, I noticed Alfred had come out onto the patio. He had a look on his face that told me that he wanted to speak with me about something.

"Boys, I'll be back in a few minutes I need to speak with Alfred about something. You can continue playing without me." I told them as I exited the pool. They pouted as I got out put they didn't last long.

I looked over my shoulder as I walked over to the patio and saw that they had continued to play their game as if I had never left or been part of it at all. At least they didn't dwell on me leaving the pool.

"Master Bruce, since the commotion of last night has passed from all of us don't you think we should contact Dr. Thompkins to get her opinion of the young masters condition." Alfred told me sternly.

It did not take long at all for me to see that Alfred was right as it had been a good idea to have a doctor look at them. If only to see if there were any other side - effects other than being younger than they should be.

" Of course I shall do that." I told him but when a disbelieving look sent my way I continued, "I will even be calling her right away." And I was going to do that as I needed a medical check on them and she could give a much better one than Alfred or I could.

"Okay, sir." Alfred said as he left and went back into the manor.

I went over to the table that was on the patio or my cellphone so that I could call Leslie right away.

I dialed her number and it didn't take long before she picked up. "What happened? Who's hurt?" She asked in a mixture of anger and concern.

"Lesile, it's the boy's that something happened too." I started with figuring it was safe with starting with who the problem concerned.

"Bruce you said "boy's" as in more than one got hurt from the same thing? Which of them got hurt? How?" She inquired.

"Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian all got affected but I wouldn't say they are hurt. We don't know how this happened to them." I explained to her over the phone.

"Oh, my Bruce all of them. Wait why don't you know what happened? What affects?" She questioned me.

"Justice league mission off world. They all seem to have grown younger to what appears to be five or six years old." I explained what little information about it that I knew to her so that hopefully she might understand what I didn't.

"Leslie could you come over to the manor and see if their are any other effects that Alfred and I haven't noticed." I asked her.

"Of course but it will have to be in a couple hours after my shift at the clinic is since this isn't a life or death situation. So 5 or 6pm I will come to check out the boy's condition." She said finalizing what was going to be done.

"Of course Leslie, that will be wonderful. Thank you in advance for coming to check on them." I told her as good-bye and I ended the call as we were done talking about this.

I looked at my watch which was laying on top of the table. It read that it was only 10am. So early but so much more had happened today than normally it felt so much later. I normally wasn't even up by this time if I didn't have to head into work.

I decided that I would head back into the pool to continue to play with my children. Chances are we would play in the pool till it was lunch time and we had to head inside for the meal.

I headed over to the pool at a quickened pace. Not a run but not a walk more an excited walk. That was it I was excited to go and play a child's game with my children.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who spent some of their time to review this story.**

 **Chapter Summery: Bruce has to deal with Dick and Jason not listening and preparing for Leslie to come.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Finish Swimming and Preparations

Bruce's POV

Right now the boy's were pleading with me to let them play in the pool till it was noon. It was currently eleven forty-five and I needed to get them in and out of their swimming gear by noon for lunch.

Tim had agreed to getting out and to getting ready for lunch pretty quickly. Damian had also consented after I made it clear that this was going to go my way. Dick and Jason were being stubborn and were both refusing to get out.

"Dick! Jason!" I called to them as they were swimming away from me to the other side of the pool. "It's time to get out, so that we can go and have lunch." I continued, explaining it to them for the thrid time.

"Make me, Daddy!" Dick called over his shoulder as he continued swimming across the pool.

I decided that I would not be able to convince them to choose to get out on their own I would make them get out. I swam after them immediately after having this realization.

I got to Dick first and I tapped his shoulder as to not completely scare the kid. "Ah, you caught me." Dick said sounding sad.

After he had aid his statement I lifted him up out of the water and walked to the edge of the pool and placed him down."Wait with your brothers." I told him sternly as I went to get Jason out of the pool.

I went over to Jason as quickly as I could walk in the pool without causing waves that could hurt him if they were too large. It took a few minutes since he had the time I was dealing with Dick to continue to run away plus it was a large pool.

I tapped his shoulder when I got over to him so that he wouldn't freak out on me. When I did this he did the opposite of what I had hoped he would.

"No, you will not make me get out Dad!" Jason yelled at me as soon as I touched him He also tried to swim away from me

I picked him out of the water not unlike how I had lifted Dick out, but as soon as I held my grip on Jason as he tried to fight somewhat to get himself free throwing small punches and kicks.

I held him tightly as I would dare but away from my body to not get hit and drop him and while doing this I went and got out of the pool using the stairs with Jason in my arms.

Thankfully he stopped fighting as soon as we got out and he realized that he had completely lost.

"Let's get inside now." I told them as I got all of the floaties they had off of them and put them in a box of pool toys sitting next to the pool.

After I had everyone change from there swimming gear to normal clothing we went to the main dining hall to have our lunch.

* * *

Later that day nothing to eventful had come to pass so far, so I was nervous cause something eventful always happens.

We had eaten a delicious lunch after spending the morning playing in the pool. Lunch was followed with playing all sorts of child's games minus hide and seek. After a few hours of playing games we had gone to the library so that I could do my paperwork and the boys could read which Tim wanted to do.

Alfred had just told me over my ear piece that Lesile was here and waiting for us in the living room.

Currently I was attempting to get the boys into the living room without telling them that Lesile would be giving them a check-up. I knew that children really did not like visits by the doctors.

"Time to stop reading boys, were expecting a guest in the living room shortly." I told them as I stood up and left the desk.

"Really, Daddy! Who's visiting?!" Dick asked me rather enthusiastically.

"Father, who is going over? Should I get a suit on? Could I get a warning next time?" Damian asked as he put his book down and headed over to the door.

"Do I have to come?" Jason asked harshly while putting his book down and staring me down definitely.

Tim was ignoring all of this he just kept reading his book. "Tim?" I called to him hoping this will snap him out of it. He didn't.

"Wait." I told Dick and Damian who were waiting by the door to see the guest. "Oh, and Damian this is not a business college so what your wearing currently is fine." I told him before going to get Tim and jason.

"Tim, we have to go to the living room we have company waiting for us there." I told him as I shook his small shoulder gently. This had gotten his attention.

"Sorry I didn't respond Daddy, I like reading." He said to me quietly. While forcing himself to put his book down sadly.

"Don't be sad Timmy. How about we bring your book with us this time." I told him and he brightened up immediately He than picked up his book went to the door to wait with his brothers.

"Jason, you have to come to this one. Sorry, kiddo." I told him as I approached him with sadness lingering in my voice.

" Okay Dad, I just don't like it" Jason said as we headed to the doorway.

Today had been okay, good even but would it stay that way after my children knew that there had to have a check-up.


	6. Chapter 5 A Doctor's Visit

**Thanks to those who spent some of their time to review this story.**

 **Chapter Summery: It is just about time for Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian to get checked out by Dr. Thompkins and their is a bit of drama caused over this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything that I might mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 5. A Doctor's Visit

Bruce's POV

* * *

As soon as I heard the boy's reaction to seeing that our guest was Leslie I knew that this would be a challenge.

"Daddy, why is Dr. Tompkins here?" Dick asked me worry throughout his voice. He looked at me for a single moment before hiding behind me where Tim was cowering silently behind my leg.

"No, way! There is no way Dad!" Jason shouted at me and he tried to leave but I managed to turn and stop him from doing so.

"Jason, I know you wish to leave but Dr. Thompkins needs to do a check-up on you." I told him strictly, leaving no place for argument. He just sighed dramatically at me and flooped to the ground.

"Father has something happened that requires Thompkins presence here?" Damian asked me suspecting that something more than a regular check-up. What should I tell him? I thought to myself.

"Damian, Dr. Thompkins is simply giving you guys a check-up like I've been telling you. It so we know if your heathy." I said using the same excuse even if it was a weak one.

"Fine, Father." Damian said as he rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor.

I saw Leslie look at me after seeing all of this with what could only convey, 'You were telling the truth. I trust you but that was outlandish.'

"Which one of you would like to get their check-up first?" Leslie asked them in a false cheery demeanor as soon as she had gained her wits about her again.

30 seconds passed, 45 now and none of the boy's had volunteered to go first after Leslie had asked them the question.

Leslie then gave me a look that told me that it was my job to decide who was to go first. I didn't know who to choose as it had never been an issue before.

It took several minutes of me thinking about the question and Leslie glaring daggers at me for me to decide that Damian would go first because he seemed the most okay with the impromptu doctor's visit.

"Damian how about you go and get your check-up done first?" I prompted him and saw the others encourage him to do so.

"If you wish that I do this I shall, Father." Damian said he headed over to Leslie.

When he got over to her he looked over at where we were and started to look uncomfortable for the first time in this whole thing and I couldn't understand why he would be this way. Lucky Lesile knew what was wrong.

"Richard, Jason, Tim how about you guys wait in the hallway till it is your turn for your check-up." She kindly asked them but in a way that made it so that they couldn't say no to the request.

"Sure." Jason said eagerly leaving the room but as I watched he was cautious to not go too far but went a small distance down the hallway.

Dick silently left the room walking sadly out of the room and went over to stand next to Jason .

Tim whimpered when she suggested this and grabbed by leg and held on. He didn't want me to leave him.

"Tim, could you go wait for a few minutes with Dickie and Jason?" I asked him as I leaned down and ruffled his hair.

"You come?" He asked me in that quiet voice that he currently had. The tone was pleading and scared. His eyes were watering and doing those puppy dog eyes that Dick had used when he was younger.

"Sorry, Tim I can't be there with you." I told him trying to be gentle with the words. He started to cry as soon as he heard it though.

I kneeled on the ground to get closer to his level and instinctively started to rub circles on his back.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like this one bit. Jason needs me here right now and you guys not to be here." I tried to comfort by explaining the situation to him. It seemed to work as he stopped crying but he still looked extremely sad.

"How about you go out there and read that book of yours." I told him trying to coax him to go to his brothers without forcing him to do so against his will.

"Okay, Daddy, but can I stay closer to the room?" He asked still sad but sounded better than he had before. That was good.

As he had noticed Jason and Dick were a bit farther away from the door than they were before Tim had needed comfort and were now halfway down the small hallway.

"Come closer." I called to them and they headed back to a quarter of the hallway with their heads looking at their feet.

When they got there Tim went over to them holding his book. When he got there he immediately sat down and started to read the book again.

* * *

It was several hours later and when Leslie had completed Dick's check-up who had been last.

All of the boys were in the room again with Tim standing right next to me and Dick was next to him. Damian was standing at attention as much as he could since he was clearly sleepy. Jason was sitting in a chair waiting for a reason to leave the room.

"Boys please get ready for bed. I will put you to bed in a half hour. I need to speak with Dr. Thompkins for a bit." I told them and they left the room to go and do the task I had assigned them with.

"Lesile, how were they?" I asked her not really knowing if the results were good or bad as I had not known the children when they were as young as they were now.

"What, can I say Bruce, they seem to be completely healthy six year old children." She told me and I relaxed somewhat.

"Were there any chemicals that shouldn't be there in the blood report, that could help explain this condition?" I asked her remembering the blood samples I had run off some equipment in the cave for her.

"No, Bruce there is nothing abnormal." She told me as she left the room and promptly left the manor.

My children were fine. No other negative side-effect. This is wonderful and relived a whole lot of stress.

Nothing abnormal in there blood to indicate something had happened. I had no idea how to bring them back to their right ages.


	7. Chapter 6 Bed Time

**Thanks to those who spent some of their time to review, favorite or follow this story.**

 **Chapter Summery: It is time for Bruce to put Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian to bed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Bed Time

Bruce's POV

* * *

I walked into the hall of the manor that held all of our bedrooms. It appeared as I entered the hallway and four children running towards me that they were ready and were waiting for me by their respective rooms.

Damian Dick and I had rooms on the right and Jason and Tim had Bedrooms on the left side of the hallway.

"Daddy, Daddy! You're here!" Dick yelled as he ran up to me as I entered the hallway.

"Father, you are here." Damian stated simply and stayed standing by his doorway unlike his brothers whom had rushed towards me.

"Daddy you're back." Tim said in a small relieved voice as he went and held onto my leg again.

"You're here, finally" Jason said as he rolled his eyes at me.

They all appeared to have gotten into the pajamas I had gotten them last night. All plain colors because I didn't know what designs they would have liked at that age. I hadn't known any of them when they were this young after all. Dick's was blue while Jason and Tim's were red and Damian's were black.

"Do you boys need anything else before I put you to bed?" I asked them trying to use a gentle voice.

There were four responses saying the same thing as soon as I had asked the question. "Story!"

What story could they mean by that? Oh, they wanted a bedtime story. Now that was something I had not done in a long time but at least I had before. "Okay let's go in my room and I'll give you a bedtime story but afterwards it is time for bed."

We all went to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. Dick and Tim were sitting and leaning on me on opposing sides. Damian and Jason were sitting a few feet away but still on the bed.

"What type of story do you want?" I asked them as I had no idea what I was supposed to tell them.

"Something with emotion." Dick called up to me.

"Fighting!" Both Damian and Jason called out excitedly. As they turned to face me.

"Anything is fine." Tim said in that quiet voice that he had at this age.

Dick, Jason and Damian were using the puppy dog look on me to get their favorite type of bedtime story. To them it appeared to be some sort of ongoing challenge of which style of bedtime story won.

"There were four birds . . ." I began to tell a story that was a turn of something that had happened.

* * *

". . . and the four birds returned to their cave and everything was okay." I finished telling them the improvised story I had created. I would have to find that old book of bedtime stories I had from when Dick was younger.

Dick and Tim had fallen asleep on me as I had told the story. Damian and Jason were trying hard to stay up most likely from stubbornness.

"I'm going to put Dick and Tim in their beds. Could you two head to your rooms. I'll come and tuck you in when they are in bed." I whispered to them hoping that I wouldn't wake Dick and Tim.

They both nodded wearily and sleepily walked out to their rooms.

I slowly got up as to not disturb the two sleeping children I was currently carrying. I walked one room down the hallway and I was at Dick's room which thankfully still had it's door open.

I placed Dick's small frame into his bed and tucked him in all while holding Tim in one arm. As I was about to leave I whispered quietly in Dick's ear, "Night, Dickie."

I walked out of the room and shut the door with my one free hand. I walked down and across the hallway and got to opposite bedroom which was Tim's.

I entered the room and placed Tim into his bed stopping his attempt to clamp on to me so that I wouldn't leave him as he gained conciseness as I tried to tuck him in.

"You need to sleep, Tim." I told him hoping it would stop him from trying to attach to me again. He just clamped on harder than before.

"Daddy, are you going out tonight?" Tim asked voice filled with worry as his eyes met mine and he trembled slightly.

"No, Tim not tonight." I told him and he relaxed and let me go. I headed out the door but before I left I told him, "Night, Tim."

I went to the first bedroom on the left since it was directly next to Tim's, this room was Jason's.

I entered the room to see Jason waiting sitting on his bed. He had an impatient look on his face.

"Jason, time for bed." I said as I entered the room.

He just sat there and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "You can't make . . .," He started to say but yawned mid sentence.

I gave him a look not a bat-glare but a stern look. He relented after seeing the look by saying, "Fine, Dad."

I tucked him under his covers and told him goodnight. I then headed to Damian's room.

Damian was already in his bed and under his covers. I tucked him in a bit more and left for he exit telling him, "Night, Damian."

* * *

I was in the dining room eating a late dinner as I hadn't had a chance before as the boy's had eaten during each others visit with Leslie I had not yet gotten the chance to eat.

Alfred entered the room as I was finishing eating with a quizzical look on his face. He wanted to know how things had gone.

"They are all six years old. No other side effects were seen. Nothing abnormal in their blood or DNA either. I put them to bed." I told him what I had learned as I finished with my dinner.

"Master Bruce that seems good all things considered." He commented as he heard the news.

"It is good but I don't know what caused it or how to reverse it." I explained my frustration in what the results were.

I thought for a second about how this happened to the superhero community but what could I give the media about the sudden disappearances of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne.

"You could give give them somewhat of the truth and not have to hide the children." Alfred suggested to me.


	8. Chapter 7 Thoughts and Comfort

**Thanks to those who have spent some of their time and reviewed this story.**

 **Chapter Summery: Bruce thinks about what his options at this point are and he has to comfort a distressed child.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else that I might mention in this piece of fanfiction**

* * *

Chapter 7. Thoughts and Comfort

Bruce's POV

* * *

I found it extremely hard to sleep that night, most likely because I almost never got to go to sleep this early since it was only 11pm.

With no clear solution to why the boys are younger than they should be, with nothing abnormal with them other than age to point to a cure. I had no clue how long it would it take me to figure out a cure for this.

What should I do or say to cover for them? Was the thought that occured to me while I tried and failed to fall asleep.

A disappearance from everywhere, not tell anyone anything or tell the media that they were deaged.

Those were the options that I had to chose from for this. One would cause a whole lot of suspicion and two would cause the press to pay attention to the family even more than they normally did.

The thrid and final option was the only one left even with as crazy as it was it seemed to appeal to me the most for some reason.

Okay, I would call and tell Clark that he needed to get here right away in the morning. I decided.

What exactly should I ask Clark to write as the reason that they were younger. I questioned myself.

My train of thought was interrupted as I heard quick and quiet small footsteps heading towards my bedroom.

One of the boys were coming to my room but which one of them and why would they be coming to my room?

I then realized that my bedroom door's handle was too high up for any of the boys to reach now and the door was shut.

I walked over to the door and opened the door to have a crying Dick fall into the room. He must have been pushing with all of his weight to try and get the door open.

I picked up Dick's now tiny frame and walked over and placed him on my bed and sat next to him.

"Dickie, what's wrong?" I asked the sobbing child as I put a hopefully comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I had I nightmare," He began trying to speak between sobbing fits. I held him in a hug as this had comforted him before. It worked as the sobbing grew.

"What happened in the nightmare? I can't help if I don't know what it is." I told him when he stopped sobbing.

"It wasn't the normal nightmare Daddy, in it I was older and people would call me 'Nightwing' even though that is the name Dami is going to use when he can go out with you on patrol." Dick began to explain.

Dick nightmare must have been of a memory of his and it was terrifing for him since he was as young as he was now.

"There were flashes of scenes but I don't remember anything in particular about it." Dick finished telling about the nightmare.

I looked at his face and the look of terror and I knew I had to comfort him even if that meant lying about what his dreams were.

"Dickie, they were just bad dreams, everything is okay." I told him in a kind and gentle tone to calm his nerves.

"Okay, Daddy I trust you but can I stay here tonight with you to make sure the bad dreams don't come back." Dick asked me. He wanted to sleep in my bed after a nightmare like when he was younger.

"Of course you can Dickie." I told him.

I tucked him into my bed and I watched as my child quickly fell asleep as the fear left his small face.

It was not until I knew that he was asleep and the sleep was peaceful and not riddled with nightmares that I allowed myself to try to sleep again. This time as I held my child I fell asleep easily.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning the boys had gone out to play in the backyard as I watched them.

They seemed to be playing some form of tag, with how they had played that in the pool yesterday I guessed it was a popular children's game.

They were currently playing two on two. With Dick and Damian on one team and Jason and Tim on the other team.

Everything with the children seemed to be going well and they weren't playing rough at all so I figured that it was a good time as ever to make the call to Clark.

I picked up my cell phone from the patio which I was seated at. I dialed the annoying boy-scout's number.

"Hello, this is Clark Kent. Who am I speaking to?" Clark asked.

"Clark, I need you to come to the manor sometime today." I told him not wasting anytime for formalities.

"Oh, Hi Bruce. Why do you need me in Gotham?" He asked me thinking that it might be something to do with hero buisness.

"Clark, I just need you to write an article on something." I told him. "Before you ask I will not tell you what till you get here." I told the boy-scout and I ended the conversation by hanging up the phone.

I looked up from my phone after putting it back on the table I noticed the children were all racing towards me.

"Daddy, who were you talking too." Dick asked as he approached and was pointing to the cell phone.

"Clark." Was all that I told the curious children.

They all looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

"Daddy! Will you play heroes and robbers with us!?" Dick asked me with excitement lining his voice as he asked the question.

Heroes and robbers? That is a game I had not heard of before. Ah, it must be a spin of cops and robbers.

"Of, course I'll play with you." I answered the question to my question to my nervous for the answer children.


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting

****Thank you to those who spent some of their time to review this story.****

 ** **Chapter Summary: Clark comes over to the manor to see what the call Bruce made is about.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might mention in this piece of fanfiction.****

* * *

 **Bruce's POV**

 **Chapter 8. Meeting**

* * *

 **It was around noon when Alfred called the boys and myself inside from the backyard to have lunch.**

 **I had played their game of heroes and criminals for a while but they had wanted to play by themselves after a while. I had let them do this, and I had simply watched them from a seat next to the patio table.**

 **How long was it going to take to get the boyscout to come over here? I had told him hours earlier and I know that if he wanted he could have been here already. The question was why wasn't he here already.**

 **The doorbell rang when we were in the middle of eating lunch which was a homemade mac and cheese dish which was unusual meal as I had not seen Alfred cook it since Dick was around 11 years old.**

 **Alfred immediately rushed over to answer the door after hearing the doorbell ring.**

 **When it he returned Clark was with him, so the boyscout had listened to my call after all. If he chose to come the day I had told him to come, why the delay?**

 **"** **Master Bruce mister Clark is here to see you. Perhaps you two should talk in the study." Alfred suggested.**

 **"** **Who are the children? Where is the rest of the family? What is going on, Bruce?" Clark demanded from me immediately after seeing the boys.**

 **"** **Uncle Clark why don't you remember us?" Dick asked with a tremble on his voice, he was on the verge of crying from this thought.**

 **"** **Dickie it is fine, Clark just had a lapse of memory. Right?" I said hoping that this would calm the child done. I really didn't want to see him cry.**

 **"** **What do you mean "Dickie" you do know that Dick is many years older than this child?" Clark questioned me and the reaction was immediate.**

 **Dick started to sob at the idea of someone he sees as his Uncle thought he was not who he was.**

 **Tim ran over to where I was seated at the table and grabbed my leg and started to drag me over to where Dick was.**

 **Jason started to glare down Clark with the best bat-glare that he could manage.**

 **Damian ran at Clark to attack him screaming, "That was my brother you insulted you idiot. You shall pay!"**

 **"** **Damian, do not attack our guest, he simply had a horrible lapse in memory and did not mean to hurt Dickie so." I demanded as I went with Tim over to where Dick was crying.**

 **Jason glaring at the boyscout wouldn't hurt anyone for the moment and he deserved it so I let him continue to do it.**

 **I knelt down so that I was at the same eye level with Dick, "It is horrible that your Uncle Clark had that lapse, he must be thinking you are someone else." I told him as I rubbed circles across his back.**

 **"** **Bad that Uncle Clark has bad memory like that, it must interfere with his being Superman." Dick told me a few minutes later as he finished crying.**

 **"** **Yes, it does." I told him even if it wasn't true it was kinda fun to insult the boyscout.**

 **"** **What just happened?" Clark asked as the whole ordeal ended.**

 **"** **This is Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian." I said pointing out each child as I said their respective name. "And you upset my son." I growled out the last part.**

 **"** **Sorry Bruce, sorry Dick. But what happened here? Why did you call me here?" Clark asked me.**

 **"** **My office now Clark." I told him as he boys didn't know that they were the incorrect ages and I didn't want them to find out deep down.**

* * *

 **It had taken a good hour and a half to explain what had happened to the boys, what little I knew about the boys, that I wanted him to write an article about them being deaged due to a gas when they were kidnapped a week ago.**

 **They hadn't been kidnapped but I had already creating false records saying that they had been and that I hadn't told the police because the people that sent the ransom told me that they would kill them if I contacted the police or any of the bats.**

 **Thankfully Clark agreed to write the article on what had happened using the cover story I had created this morning while the boys had played in the backyard by themselves.**

 **We returned to the dining room as soon as we had finished working out all the details. I really didn't want to spend time with Clark but I didn't know who else I could trust to tell the cover story as I had created it.**

 **As soon as we entered the living room where the boys were coloring in some coloring books Tim ran up to me and stood next to my leg again. Jason simply looked up at us then went back to coloring in his book.**

 **"** **Father would you like to join us. Clark could leave." Damian suggested as he noticed our arrival**

 **"** **I will be going back to write that, Bruce. Until next time." Clark said to me heading towards the door.**

 **"** **Uncle Clark! Uncle Clark!" Dick said to get said man's attention as he had something he wanted to tell him and had just realized they had entered the room.**

 **"** **What is it Dick?" Clark asked the small boy but it was clear that he really didn't want to know whatever it was that Dick had wanted his attention for.**

 **"** **You should probably see a doctor about your memory problem." Dick said earnestly to Clark.**

 **"** **Oh, yes I will get it checked." Clark lied to not worry Dick but he didn't do it well but Dick bought it so it would be okay this time.**

 **Clark walked over to the door so that he could leave which I so desperately wanted him to do.**

 **"** **Bye Uncle Clark!" Dick yelled with a large wave to Clark as he left.**

 **"** **Bye." Jason simply said not even looking up from his coloring book while saying the polite statement to Clark.**

 **"** **Thank you for leaving us." Damian told Clark sincerely. I would have to tell him if he tells people goodbye that he would have to be polite about it.**

 **Tim simply gave a small wave in Clark's direction as his form of goodbye.**

 **Clark finally exited the manor and shut the door behind himself. Well I really am glad that he is gone and the story has been arranged.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to you who have reviewed, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Chapter Summary: Bruce and the boys get ready to head out into town for the day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else that I mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Bruce's POV

* * *

I read today's morning paper as I eat my breakfast of pancakes and bacon and drank my morning cup of coffee. Pancakes were a rare food normally but we had them several times since the boys got deaged.

The boys seemed to like eating pancakes compared to eating healthier foods. They are currently children right now and just know that it tastes good. I told myself.

Clark had finally written up the false story that I had given him a couple of days ago. This was good news I could finally bring them into town! We needed some supplies that would look odd if the public didn't know about them.

I think that I will take the boys out of the house today at least if they wish to leave the manor and I would think that at least one of them would want to go out after having to stay in the manor for the last couple of days due to there being rain.

"Good morning, boys! Thanks for not waking me up this morning." I told them as they entered the dining room from the main room where they were playing together until Alfred told them it was breakfast time around a minute ago.

"Morning Daddy!" Dick greeted me as he bounced over to his seat at the table. He was in a good mood but aside from the doctor's visit I hadn't seen him in a different mood.

"Morning Father." Damian greeted me as he calmly walked over and got into a seat right next to where Dick was sitting. It wasn't where he normally sat but maybe in their false memories they changed where they sat.

Tim and Jason came over to the table without speaking to each other or too me. Why was Jason being so quiet today? We had gotten over his not feeling right here hadn't we.

"What do you want to do today? We can go into town today though it is still raining so we can't go to the park." I asked the boys while we ate breakfast.

"Of course Daddy, I'd love to go into town! It will be fun to go but where would we be going?" Dick responded immediately to my question.

"Could we go to the library in town, Daddy?" Tim asked me. At his younger age he seemed to really like reading and books. Going there would be easy.

"How long is it going to take you to get back on our training so that we can join you in the field?" Damian demanded from me. Okay, he was against going out into town.

"We are not training today because we need to get some shopping done and you boys need to get out of the house today. You've built up energy over days being coped up and yes we can go to the library." I replied back to them calmly.

Yes, we really need to go shopping. I could ask Alfred to do it but the boys needed to get out of the house soon they had a whole lot of energy.

We needed to get more supplies for the boys that we couldn't get before people knew that they are younger. We needed more clothing for them for one thing.

Toys and games might also be a helpful thing to get along with some more books. Tim had read nearly all the children's books we had at the manor.

There weren't that many to begin with but he loved reading and at this age there didn't appear to be much that he seemed to like doing.

"That sounds great, Daddy!" Dick exclaimed towards me while jumping up and down. He definitely needed to get out of the house.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Tim exclaimed quietly. He showed his excitement quietly and it was not clear in his movements.

"Fine, Dad." Jason told me while rolling his eyes and continuing to eat his breakfast. He didn't care either way if we were going or not.

"Fine Father if we must not train for another day that will not be so bad." Damian told me before huffing grumpily.

Damian's response brought a question to mind. How long could I avoid training them before they became suspicious of me.

"When you finish eating breakfast go to your rooms and change into your clothes they were washed last night. When you are all dressed we can go to the mall and then the library." I told them what to do to get ready for the day.

* * *

They went right to their rooms to get dressed after they eat their breakfasts of pancakes and came down dressed quickly.

"Are you ready to head out boys?" I asked them when they arrived back in the dining room after changing into clothing.

"Of course Daddy! I'm ready to go! When can we go?" Dick responded excitedly. He couldn't wait to leave.

"Yes, I am ready to go on this pointless trip, Father." Damian told me while he rolled his eyes at my question.

"Yeah, I'm ready Dad though this is completely pointless." Jason pointed out to me what he thought about the trip.

"I'm ready." Tim told me in a very small voice as he clung to my leg barely looking up when he spoke to me.

"Okay then boys, we can go into town now." I told them and we exited the house and went into the safest car I owned. I still needed to get real children seats not homemade ones.

Just another thing on the long list of things that we would have to get while we were in town.


End file.
